


RADICAL

by Lyrevhart_Jhume



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore mention, Canonical Fresh personality, Error mention, F/F, F/M, Hive, Ink mention, M/M, Parasite Fresh, Post Pacifist Route, Skeleton Brothers mention, Toriel mention - Freeform, as canon as I can get anyways lel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrevhart_Jhume/pseuds/Lyrevhart_Jhume
Summary: I wanted a Fresh/Reader story.Because yes to the energy Fresh gives to life.So I made one.But with Canon Fresh, loveresofpiggies assigned, personality because it's the best personality really.And also because the only other personality I've met was the paper jam one.And I don't like that one.It's like, the most classic standoffish but cool and approachable seme personality in a yaoi.This is the baby of all those criteria met.RADICAL
Relationships: One sided Reader/Fresh!Sans, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Fresh

Fresh... Never expected this.

He was only planning to spread when he visited this universe. Infect a couple more open hosts for the hive to go. Spread RADNESS more to the world, you know, the usual. But not this. 

Him-still in this skeletal body from another dimension- staring at his reflection at _your_ mirror at a party your throwing. Months, nearly a year, having passed since he came to enact his plan. This was supposed to be an easy universe to find more suitable hosts. Monsters were much more diverse and populated that the local Sans wasn't even freaking out about his existence. Just a funky monsters in the sea of many others. Nothing more, nothing less. 

He was just a parasite-esque monster who has been using the same host body for "centuries", they'd think. The most convenient thing that has ever happened to his existence but it seems like, as the days went on with his host hunting, _you_ were the catch.

It was by chance that he came into this universe already in a post-surface time. 3 years to be exact. Basically a new record for the hive with how random and varied the timelines hive successors like him tend to drop into. Nuptial phase just be like that

And yeah, he's not exactly THE Fresh parasite but as is status quo, he is in this dimension for as long as he stays. 

The new Fresh King.

In the moment he integrated himself by the underground capital, once he made his presence known, Another new record happened- He was immediately sought after by monster officials and brought straight away to face royalty. 

A lot of questions went through his head in those moments but thank fully, there was no need! Local King Fuluffybuns and! Queen Toriel simply just set up some rad rules for him! It seems like parasite-esque monsters (which luckily still existed in this world) has been rising in population and the ground rules just had to be made. Just up to 5 host, active or open, no sentient beings in that list and always update who is in that list. 

Raddest Thing Ever! A triple new record to the team!

Because with that, he was off, ready to go out into the human world, registered and loosely introduced to the local skeleton pair in the universe due to his current host.

And off he was, socializing as radically as he can in his awesome freshness as he tries to find the best host to start with.

It did take some time, nearly 6 months, but he found himself a Radical new host! A large bird, a local eagle of sorts. Not the most ideal considering it's soul wasn't that beneficial but It's physical abilities did. It was when he was looking for his final new host that he met, _you_. 2 months since he got the bird.

The most ideal sentient host he's ever found on this universe since he came. A human with a soul most easily suited and compatible to his radical freshness. Maintaining it would be easy as pie, your body-with a little bit of magic- can live for more than a century if he gets a hold of it. 

The most wonderful host ever if he wants to spread further than 5 open hosts in this universe.

He was just walking around the city, minding his own business-censoring some uncool words here and there as he walks, seeing if there's any new rad places he could visit when he heard _you_ shout.

"GUYS! I JUST FOUND OUT THEY HAVE AN ARCADE HERE SOMEWHERE! And from how the pictures look, Hella old style! Big machines and coins and!!!!! It's so cool and rad and awesome! GUYS! We need to visit it! Guysssss..."

He heard, your voice loosing in its intensity as you walked farther and farther away from where he stood, interested in claiming your soul as a host for his slowly growing hive. Your carefree and positive energy bouncing along with you and your excitement, not to mention the colours you were wearing. Bright, positive, not afraid to stand out among the crowd of minimalistic styles and colours. 

An absolute beacon of just living life to the fullest.

And, well, he's a Fresh. 

A Fresh who has to follow some rules.

But that doesn't mean he'll always follow it.

And _you_ were the most viable and best sentient host to ever be open for the hive.

And so there he was, not taking any chances as he used his current skeleton host's powers to teleport right in front of you and your pals.

"Yo! I heard there's an arcade here somewhere?" he started off, playing up necessary emotions as you ignore your friends in favour of telling him about it. They were obviously quite peeved, considering the situation but you- either from naivety or what, just ignored that and placed him in good faith!

A quick few well placed words, acting and his absolute fresh energy out to get you, he was in. Placing himself as a new interesting part of your life as someone you can go to all hyped up for about anything and everything you found awesome.

Your friends did try to stop it at first, but a couple more hang outs here, favours there, gifts here and wha-bam! He was now part of your awesome gang, "an absolute riot" that everyone needed according to you. 

Just a couple more months and he will have you infected and an open host in due time. 

So what was the problem? 3 months since his plan for you has been enacted, 3 months since he found you, the most idea host for his Freshness. 

Your partner. That's what. 

Snuggling up to you, taking up all your attention and keeping him away from ever continuing his plans since you started dating them a month ago.

If Fresh could feel emotions, he's sure it would have been outraged by this partner you got going. This inconvenience in his plan is quite the hurdle that the party your throwing in this instant is absolutely forgotten as he continues to stare at his reflection. He's supposed to be bringing in the maddest tunes soon, get your soul much more open to him for infection and all. And the kicker? Because of him influencing your life since that fated day, it was themed after the 90's, his whole THING. 

He could try to find another host, as is the most logical route for this problem but due to government reasons, he can't even get out of this city and you are the most viable host around. Tourists and the like would do but. Missing persons case. Uh-huh.

How is he going to make you an open host when your distracted by this meat bag? Always pushing him away from you at every given moment. He's a Fresh and as far as the universe is concerned, will always land on top of his game. Ready to spread the awesome world of the fresh lifestyle, a definite end of any universe's history.

Until Ink and Error comes in of course but hey, you win some you loose some.

...

...

...

He just had the best idea ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> Happy New YEAR!  
> It's the year of the ratttt, The start of new things!


	2. Partner

They didn't like your new friend one bit.

It's not a racist thing but your new monster friend was probably the sketchiest monster they knew on record. All smiles, outdated slang and colours so bright its painful. Things that shouldn't be a problem considering you're almost exactly the same-just not the slang-but compared to you, there was something missing.

Everything this monster did was genuine for sure, everyone agrees. The skeleton adores the 90's. Even got in trouble with an infamous stunt everyone keeps talking about. No one really expected it, but the dude, was **Dedicated.** To his aesthetic on all accord of life.

But everyone noticed, excluding you somehow _(probably because you're crushing with how much you've gushed 'bout 'em),_ that something definitely was off about the monster. Compared to the other magical locals the group and them has met and befriended, every gift and action done always had a... magic to them, to say the least. Something almost otherworldly but grounded with anyone involved.

So it's not hard to say there was something wrong with Fresh.

*****

"Yo, dude- you 'right?" You ask them, pinching their cheek in the process as they hug you tighter in surprise. "You just dozed out on me there since Fresh left to prep." You continue on, laughing a bit as their arm tightened at the mention of that monster's name.

The both of you were in the living room of your house, the backyard and patio where the main party is happening clear to see for both of you behind the closed window-sliding-door you got. Finally getting to sit down on one of two wall couches in the living room, both of you were TIRED moving so much furniture for the DJ area to be seen from the outside. _'Party goers better appreciate this somehow_ ' they thought, the clean floors of the room shining with anticipation. 90's themed backgrounds were playing on the TV with the DJ table set and ready to be used with a flick.

The place was ready.

People were already filing in too, classic 90's party music and remixes playing through the speakers as current guests snacked, drank and socialized with one another around the yard and patio, some looking at the soon to be party ground.

"Just not comfortable when that monster isn't around is all." They finally get to say back to you, stopping the mindless probing on their cheeks, the action instead replaced by a pinch, you obviously disgruntled.

"That monster has a name boof. Don't be rude." You say, stretching their cheeks out a bit before stopping to change the way your sitting next to them, giving a few waves back to the guests "I seriously don't get why you don't like him at all. He hasn't done anything wrong????? So what gives?"

They hum, tightening their side hug a bit "He just doesn't feel magical at all-you know??" They say, stretching their free arm out to somehow make a point with their hand, "most monsters we've met since they came out had this... quirk about them." They say, frustrated as they comb their hair in frustration, lowering their voice "I don't know what it is exactly but every other monster we've met, except for Fresh, always had this thing with them." They say, face all scrunched up to prove their point more.

"I get what you mean," you reply, humming as you take their hand, massaging it a little "but I don't think it's much of a problem really. It's just fresh being his," you give out a giggle, "RADICAL self, ya know?" You say, giving their hand a small pat just as they take their hand away from your grasp.

"I guess, but I don't know." They say, messing up your hair "But I really do believe you need to keep him at an arms distance. I really don't want you putting so much blind faith in the guy that..."They lower their voice again as more people filed in, " _it_ happens again." they say, seeing you cringe at what they were referring to.

You sighed, memories rising up making you lean on them from the weight of it. They really cant blame you, even though it's already been year since it happened, they don't think anyone can really get over that.

"Really can't believe that stupid Ex of mine used me for..." you spoke, your hands balled up into fist.

They took one in their hands. "Hey it's okay," they say, hugging you closer as their own memories of the event also rise up "Just don't trust people you barely know so blindly this time. Just because he's a monster doesn't mean _that_ won't ever happen to anyone."

You merely hummed back a reply, a smile now on your face as you put your freehand on top of theirs. "Thanks bestie."

"heh, 'nything for you."

More people were filing, the whole backyard soon turning into an eyesore with all the colours and clothes people were wearing. Baseball caps, windbreakers, skateboards and so much more were part of people's outfits.

Perks of still being in college, parties will always rule.

"Well this party ain't gonna start itself soon!" You say staning up, waving back to people and the like "I'm going to make sure there's still enough drinks and food out there. Can you check up on Fresh for me?" You ask, them also getting out of the couch as you open the living room for people to further spread out to.

"Can I not?" They ask playfully, a grin on their face as you whipped around in betrayal.

"Fool!" You answer them, a hand on your chest for the drama "You've only been back for a month and yet..."

"Oh get out there already, I'll do it!" They reply, throwing a pillow to you at the same time, chuckling. You merely laughed back in response, getting outside and greeting the guests. They sigh, picking up the thrown pillow "No more skeletons in the closet.".

\------------

Fresh got a knock on the door. His growing plans for getting you as his host interrupted as he remembered where he was and what he was supposed to be doing soon. Doing one last look into his re-hashed outfit, his jacket now on his waist, his cap flipped to the front and his collar popped up, he goes and opens the door. The smile on his face almost dropping at the sight of your uncool partner.

"Almost done there bone boy?" They ask him, an eyebrow quirked up as they check his new look out. Seems like this animosity isn't one sided, good to know. "Looks good. Party needs a DJ soon."

"Yeah broski, all done-zo here." Fresh replies back with finger guns, planning to walk out to the living room where it was already filled with people when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Yo."

**[WAD][DUP]**

"You better not do anything wrong to my bestie skeleton."

**[BES][TIE]**

Your-not a partner it seems-best friend, says to him, obviously as a threat for you. Huh, It seems like getting you was going to be easier than he thought. "I don't know what your planning but it isn't fooling any of us. Leave my bestie alone." They continue, shoving him back a bit before they walked off.

**[UN][COOL]**

The moment they got to the living room, greetings towards them coming out left and right from people of all sorts.

"Sure buddy. Sure."

**[YO][LO]**

Fresh replies, walking in the same direction and giving some waves and finger guns to the people that see him.

Arriving at his destination, the DJ booth, people started turning their attention towards him. Energy buzzing in the air as they await for what he's about to do.

"And Everyone! Give it up to the DJ of tonight's 90's Partyyyy!!!" You suddenly say from somewhere in the crowd, the microphone you somehow have spreading the message loud and clear through the speakers making sure everyone looked right where he was. "DJJJJJJJ! FRESH!" you introduced him, the crowd cheering as he does some magic show for effect "Bring the beat in!"

Accepting that cue, with a smile and wink to the audience of course, he flicked on the switch, the powered up boards and gear bringing in some beats of their own as they come to life, some of his magical display out more on the loose as he does his best start to this party begin.

********* 8=======8 *********

**The Crowd Went Wild!**

********* 8=======8 *********

The songs from earlier roughly cut out as the lights turned off and the whole room and backyard was only illuminated by glow sticks, glow in the dark items and neon of all sorts. Little neon night lights and the like decorating the walls with neon boards on the walls and floors.

A 90's aesthetic filling into the whole room and you finally obvious to his eyes as the people danced and partied while you flitted around from places to places. It wasn't hard since you were predominantly out by the backyard, with your bestie, food and the like being topped up instead of partying hard like the guests.

Once he's played 8 songs straight for the party, he can officially start out his plan.

Making you a host in the normal way was impossible. It would break the rules and he would be in enough trouble to not do the job he was supposed to be doing. And besides that, open sentient hosts are absolutely different from their usual selves, their whole existence becoming as radical as him. Their whole lifestyle, attitude and language immediately reflective and similar to the fresh attitude he so embodies. A definite uncool move with how your friends are and society in general.

So that leaves one way.

His plan, giving you a Dormant Parasite.

A very slow but worth it process with the results he's theoretically gonna achieve in the end with you with the bonus of! Drum Rolls please!!!!!

No rules being broken.

It's not a fan favourite technique to achieve such a state from what he's heard by any fresh parasite. Simply because of how instinctively opposite the technique and strategy applied is to their nature and habit. It requires high magical control and a deep, almost intrinsic, emotional consideration on infecting anyone they desire. Older fresh parasites, which are those around the 35th and onwards of their solo parasitic life, can do it. Their experience with the world and society giving them enough ammo for the latter aspect but he's a baby, barely have even reached a decade on working solo. A young branch of the hive, inexperienced with little to no further knowledge on how the society he's in works.

He's gonna need months, maybe even a year, to get the first stage out of three stages right and even then there's still a chance it'll all end up as a failure. Thankfully, with how well you tend to respond to his existence and how that information is compared to all the data he has correlated regarding Human courtship signs and signal, he can safely say, he has a high chance of success.

So he's going to ask you out.

Yeah.

The riskiest move he will ever make at his time and age.

The technique requires so much out of him that he really hopes he can do a clean break off from you when he finished it.

His perfect host.

The crème de la crème of this universe.

The soon to be crème de la crème of this party once he asks you out when it reaches its peak.

\------------

********* 8=======8 *********

"YES!"

********* 8=======8 *********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to goooooooo!!!!  
> Lord, next chapter is gonna be hecticcccc for me to writeeeee.


End file.
